action girl
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno :: drabbles gen centrés sur Yoko :: 1er: le goût de l'aventure ; 2ème : de l'action juste pour l'action, ou quelque chose de plus profond ? 3ème : résistance électrique. 4ème : à la mode ? MàJ, 5ème : toutes sortes d'aventures.
1. le goût de l aventure et de l amitié

**Titre** : l'amitié au bout des aventures  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnage** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Et finalement, il se demande si ce n'est pas l'aventure elle-même qui lui manque... »  
d'après Gaby LC  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ce n'est pas l'aventure elle-même qui lui manque, quand Yoko rentre sagement chez elle et reprend une vie normale ; elle ne pourrait pas vivre constamment des situations toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, souffler lui fait du bien à chaque fois. Mais elle se lie si facilement, à des années-lumière ou à des siècles de chez elle : quitter ses nouvelles amies est une déchirure à chaque fois, qu'elle ne peut raccommoder tant bien que mal qu'en saisissant chaque possibilité de voyage, espérant tisser de nouveaux liens et recroiser de nouveau un jour ceux déjà rencontrés.


	2. femme d action

**Titre** : femme d'action  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : Pol Pitron, Yoko Tsuno, Vic Vidéo  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Continuité** : plutôt début de série

**Prompt** : « Il trouve qu'elle y va un peu fort. »  
d'après Azalée Calypso  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Elle y va un peu fort, quand même, » murmure Pol en contemplant Yoko neutraliser à grands coups d'arts martiaux une bande de brutes mal-intentionnées. C'est fou le nombre de dangereux mégalomanes qu'ils peuvent croiser, et ce que le sens de la justice peut les pousser à faire – Vic, Yoko, et lui-même, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il les laisse aller faire les andouilles sans leur donner un coup de main du mieux qu'il peut.

…quand il n'en reste pas bouche bée : la manière dont leur jolie fleur d'Orient botte le cul des vilains est vraiment impressionnante !


	3. circuiterie électronique

**Titre** : l'âme des circuits  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnage** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Thèmes** : fandom = Yoko Tsuno pour 31 jours (1er juillet '11) ;  
défi « résistance » sur mf 100 mots,

Notes : 100 mots

oOo

Le rôle des résistances électriques est de protéger les autres composants, en diminuant l'intensité du courant qui les traverse. Malgré leur présence pourtant, les installations électroniques grillent souvent – en tout cas bien plus souvent qu'on ne voudrait. (Soyons réaliste : "absolument jamais", ça n'arrive pas.) La plupart du temps les court-circuits ont juste lieu à côté, sur les portions plus faibles – ce qu'elles sont censées protéger justement. Parfois Yoko se demande si les fabricants ne font pas exprès, pour faire marcher leur industrie en obligeant les réparations. D'accord, ça lui donne du travail, mais ça heurte son sens de l'honneur !


	4. le costume fait il l'héroïne ?

**Titre** : de la variété  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : Yoko, Vic, Pol  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Thème** : fandom = Yoko Tsuno pour 31 jours (1er juillet '11)  
Warnings éventuels : gen mais peut-être un peu cracké ?  
Continuité : référence _Aventures électroniques : Cap 351_  
Notes : 150 mots ;

oOo

« On ne te voit plus porter ta robe rouge et tes bottes, ces derniers temps. C'est dommage, ça te donnait l'air d'une héroïne de film prête à affronter tous les dangers… tu sais, celle que tu avais la première fois qu'on t'a rencontrée, que tu portais si souvent avant... »

Pour Pol, ce changement de garde-robe de Yoko est regrettable. À l'entendre, ces vêtements seraient plus importants ou presque que sa personnalité !

Yoko a la délicatesse de ne pas le reprendre là-dessus et répond, l'air de rien :

« Oui, c'était bien pratique pour les exercices un peu physiques tout en restant élégant. Et très confortable. J'aimais beaucoup cette tenue mais vois-tu, quand tu parles d'affronter tous les dangers… elle n'a pas résisté à un passage dans les flammes après le crash d'une fusée.

- Oh. Euh. Remarque, des jupes et d'autres robes de toutes les couleurs ça te va aussi vachement bien ! »

o

(note : si jouer avec le trope "garde-robe limitée" vous amuse vous pouvez retrouver aussi les fringues de Vic et Pol dans le mini-recueil "dans leur jeune temps" ( /s/4080503/3/ )

gen


	5. tous les horizons

**Titre **: tous les horizons  
**Fandom** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : Pol Pitron et le reste de la bande  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Thème** : « faille spatio-temporelle » lors des Nuits Drabbles de FrenchDrabble (20-21 août '11 ; 00h00)  
**Mots**: 150 (dialogue seulement)

oOo

« C'que j'aime particulièrement avec Yoko, c'est cette impression de vivre en permanence au bord d'une faille spatio-temporelle.

- Et voilà, Pol râle encore !

- Je ne râle pas, je constate. On vit à peu près tous les jours dans le présent ici et maintenant. Une belle époque moderne en Europe.

- Quand on ne part pas réaliser des reportages à l'autre bout du monde ?

- C'est ça. Mais suppose qu'on l'accompagne chez ses parents, on a l'impression de retourner au Moyen-Âge oriental.

- N'exagère pas. Et la Renaissance chez Ingrid, peut-être ?

- Boh. Ensuite, sur Vinéa on se retrouve à des années-lumière de chez nous dans ce qui ressemble à des millénaires dans le futur.

- Ce qui est marrant c'est que pour les Vinéens c'est plutôt un retour dans le passé.

- Et bien sûr je ne parle même pas de quand Monya nous embarque vraiment dans le temps !

- Tu aurais dû commencer par ça.

- Mais non : je gardais le meilleur pour la fin. »


End file.
